Your Harry Potter
by Fantasy101
Summary: This is a small one shot fic about Draco talking to Harry after Harry lost his godfather. It's also about how much these to seem to understand each other. Please read and review. This is my first Harry fic!


This is a short fic about Draco talking to Harry after Harry loses his Godfather.  
  
It's rated PG coz I had no idea what to rate it but it's probably only G. No it's NOT Yaoi.  
  
This is probably just a one shot depending on the reaction of you people.  
  
By Fantasy101  
  
Well with out anymore blabbing hears  
  
"Your Harry Potter!"  
  
"We are complete opposites yet completely the same.  
  
Your fire and I'm ice. Your eyes a green mine are gray. You look like your father and I look like mine. You never met your parents and I wish I never met mine. You're loved by all and I'm hated by all. You're the sun and I'm the moon. Your good and I'm evil. You're the prince of Gryffindor and I'm the prince of Slytherin. You're who I could have been and I'm who you could have been. We silently understand each other. Yet we hate each other with a burning passion. Your friendly and loyal, I'm cruel and loyal.  
  
We are the same but complete opposites. There are no real words to explain it. I can feel it, and you can feel it. But we'd never admit it out loud. For you are the future savior of the world and I am the future right hand man of a beast, a thing that could not even be called human.  
  
We are each other's reason for getting up in the morning.  
  
To get a kick out of betting each other up, to feel anything but pain.  
  
We are rivals because we cannot be friends. We know each other better then our so-called friends. We know each others strengths and weaknesses and we don't even need to tell each other our fears. I know you fear being the famous Harry Potter. Like you know I fear my future. But there is no way to stop our fears for we fear the inevitable.  
  
I know you hate being worshiped and cared for so much, you hate being looked over, you hate your family, you hate losing, you hate winning, you hate Voldemort, and you hate how people fear him, you hate hating, you hate feeling but you wish you new what feeling was. I know this because you know I feel the same.  
  
They could never understand us like we understand each other.  
  
They don't know what it's like to wake up every morning and wish you didn't. They don't know what it's like to wake up and be hated by your family, to be something that your not, to be abused both mentally and physically, to not know what love is, or true happiness, or not to know any feelings but hate, and lose and loneliness.  
  
But I understand and I know you understand.  
  
They can't understand what it's like to be someone your not. Because they are free to be who every they wish and they have no idea how lucky they are. But we have no choice to be someone were not, to be who every one around us expects us to be. We never asked for this. You never asked to be the savior of the world, the golden boy destined to lose the people he loves and cares for. Though we both know you wish they didn't care for you. That's why you hunt me down everyday. Because you know I'll willingly put a fist into your stomach as you put one in mine.  
  
I never asked to look like my father, I never asked to become a deatheater, I never asked to be my father. But I had no choice who I became. But I know you are destined to live and I am destined to receive the Dementors kiss.  
  
I have never asked for anything but when I get that kiss I hope it is you Harry Potter that says that curse. Because I would not have death be brought across me any other way and I know you feel the same.  
  
We're the same Harry Potter but at the same time we could never be so opposite.  
  
Tell me what's it like to be a hero to all?"  
  
Potter just sat in the corner looking up at me with blank green eyes. But at lest he was looking at me the most anyone else had got from the boy was blink of the eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't know either Potter. I don't know a lot of things except pain.  
  
But either would you. Pain and loss are the two worse things that were ever put onto this planet. But at least you know what it's like to smile. I can't remember the last time I smiled. If I've ever smiled!  
  
You don't relies how lucky you are Potter. To be loved by those around you. To have friends, to know you had parents that cared, to be the person everyone wishes to be - or to be with.  
  
It's hard playing the person everyone hates, at lest you get to play the hero.  
  
At least you'll be the one to kill the person that killed so many of the people that you 'cared' about. At lest you get to care!  
  
I don't even know what it's like to care. Or cry." I said the last word softly as I watched tears falling from Potters face. "I can't cry."  
  
I watched Harry stand up from the corner of his bedroom in the Gryffindor tower. I was up their way past curfew and everyone was in bed. I had snuck up and guessed the password that opened the door and then searched for Potter. He had not been out of his room for weeks, ever since he lost his Godfather. . .  
  
"Let me give you some advice Potter.  
  
Kill Voldemort. Kill him for your friends, your parents, your godfather, your teachers, your friends parents, for the families lost, for the people of this school, for the muggles, for the headmaster, for everyone that's turned, for everyone that's afraid, for everything and everyone but mostly for you Harry Potter. For that thing taking away your life, for you having to be this person you never asked to be." I sighed this really was a waste of time. I wasn't even sure why I came up hear anyway.  
  
"And for you." My head snapped up at the sound of Harry's voice. Potter was looking in my eyes and I looked in his and for a few moments we stayed like this. I wasn't sure what was happening but I knew whatever it was it didn't go when I turned my body to look at the door.  
  
I would never say any of this again, and I'd deny it if Harry told anyone. But I new he wouldn't. Because I wouldn't tell anyone.  
  
There was no thank you said. There was no need for it. I opened the door and stepped out. But before I closed the door behind me I had to say one more thing as I looked into the green eyes that were once again lit with fire.  
  
"Don't forget you are, Harry Potter and you shouldn't be ashamed of that." As I shut the door I heard him reply softly.  
  
"You shouldn't either."  
  
* * *  
  
Hopefully spelling now ok!!!  
  
Well Please review! 


End file.
